


Nebožtíci přejí lásce

by kratula



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Canon Divergence - Post TLD, Ghosts, Happy Ending, M/M, Major Character Death At The Beginning, Post-Season/Series 04
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-11
Updated: 2017-03-18
Packaged: 2018-09-16 21:44:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 10
Words: 13,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9290858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kratula/pseuds/kratula
Summary: Sherlock s Johnem šťastně přežili všechny úklady čtvtrté řady, ale stále se nebyli schopni vymáčknou. Zdá se, že budou potřebovat něčí pomoc, protože na takovou zabedněnost se nemůže dívat ani mrtvý.Jen poznámka. tahle povídka začala vznika bezprostředně po TLD a události poslední epizody více, méně ignoruje.





	1. 1: Setkání na hřbitově

**Author's Note:**

> Netroufám si odhadnout, zda v seriálu skutečně zmřou všechny mnou uvedené postavy, ale potřebovala jsem nějakého "konverzačního partnera" k Mary a někdo taky musí domluvit Sherlockovi.

Jestli Mycroft Holmes něco nečekal, pak že se ocitne právě tady, tím méně očekával, že spatří Mary Watsonovou sedět na nejbližším náhrobku.  
„Je to divný, co? Taky mě nenapadlo, že se zjevím zrovna na svém vlastním pohřbu. Jeden si říká, proč zrovna na pohřbu? Proč ne hned po smrti? Nedávalo by to větší smysl?“  
Mycroft zaregistroval její pobavený výraz a odtušil: „Inu možná člověk potřebuje čas, aby se vyrovnal s vlastní smrtí, tak jako si na ten fakt musí zvyknout oni.“ kývl hlavou směrem ke skupince pozůstalých.  
„Vám připadají zrovna smíření?“ neodpustila si a měla pravdu, přinejmenším pokud šlo o Sherlocka. Mycroft vždycky někde v koutku duše doufal, že ho má jeho malý bratříček stále rád, ale až takový nával emocí nečekal.  
Mary se zvedla ze svého místa a nahlédla mu přes rameno: „Hm, John se na mém pohřbu ovládal podstatně líp, ale to je prostě jeho styl. Když jde do tuhého, zkrátka nasadí masku kapitána Watsona.“  
Chvíli mlčky sledovali procesí po hřbitově a pak se Mycroft osmělil: „Chápu-li správně, už se v tomto stavu pohybujete nějakou dobu paní Watsonová ...“  
„Jo, prakticky tři měsíce. Jak říkám, taky jsem se zjevila uprostřed svého pohřbu.“  
„A lidé, myslím žijící lidé, vás nevidí?“  
„Většinou ne, ale když se soutředím, tak můžou.“  
Politik na ni pohlédl s tázavě zvednutým obočím.  
„No ukázala jsem se Johnovi, ale naštěstí si myslí, že jsem jen hlas v jeho hlavě. Taky mě nedopatřením párkrát zahlédl Sherlock, ale to zrovna překonával absťák, tak mě nejspíš bral jako halucinaci a naposledy – no byla to situace mezi životem a smrtí, tak to mohl brát podobně.“  
„A proč to děláte?“  
„Hm, ze začátku se mi nelíbilo, jak se uzavřel a je sám a potom, … zkrátak občas potřebuje, aby ho někdo postrčil. Už jsem si myslela, že to dokáže a konečně se vyjádří … ale už nechal projít tři příležitosti a nic!“ obrátila frustrovaně oči v sloup.  
Mycroft se zamračil: „Proč by vám to mělo dělat starosti? Zaživa jste nebyla tak velkorysá, dokonce jste mého bratra střelila.“  
„Já vím! Taky už dnes vím, že to byla blbost, ale tenkrát mi to připadalo jako nejrychlejší cesta ven.“  
„Tak proč jste změnila názor, proč by vám dnes mělo záležet na tom, zda John Watson konečně vyjádří své city mému bratrovi?“  
„Hm, řekla bych, že být mrtvý jednomu trochu změní perspektivu, ne? Co z toho mám, pokud zůstane John sám a bude se užírat?“  
„Satisfakci, že vás nikdo nenahradí?“  
„Na venek, ale ve skutečnosti se stejně stalo, ne? Nebo spíš naopak, já byla náhražka. Jestli tady mám na neurčito strašit, nechci se koukat na ten jeho kamenný kapitánský výraz a pak taky … je tu Rosie! Co s ní bude, pokud se John zahrabe do sebe? Jeho otec pil, jeho sestra pije, mají to v rodině … já vím, že John je tvrdá nátura a ten chlast u obou nenávidí, ale nebudu to riskovat.“  
„Překvapivá změna postoje, škoda, že jste k ní dospěla tak pozdě.“  
„Narovinu za živa jsem si ji nemohla dovolit a lepší pozdě než vůbec, ne? Taky mě napadlo, že … proto jsem pořád tady … a vy asi taky!“  
„Já? Já jsem Sherlockovi nikdy nechtěl ublížit, chtěl jsem pro něj to nejlepší, chránil jsem ho!“  
„Možná až moc! Nebyl jste to vy, kdo mu vždycky dělal kázání o nevýhodnosti citů, radil mu, aby se k nikomu nepoutal?“  
„Musel jsem! Vy nevíte, jak moc mu naše sestra ublížila, jak strašlivě křehkým se stal … musel jsem kolem něj vybudovat hráz před okolním světem.“  
„No, tak je na čase jí zbourat. Už ji nepotřebuje! Vy to asi nevíte, protože jste se vrátil až teď, ale ona je mrtvá … bavili se o tom spolu na Baker Street včera večer. Spáchala sebevraždu, hned druhý den zpátky v cele. Vlastně jsem zvědavá, jestli se tu taky objeví nebo ne.“  
„Ale jak? Je to přísně vedené zařízení, neměla mít u sebe žádný použitelný předmět.“  
„Pokud jsem správně pochopila, nepotřebovala ho. Prokousla si jazyk a vykrvácela, brrr! Ta musela být hodně odhodlaná!“  
Při těch slovech se Mycroftovou tváří přehnala zvláštní směsice šoku a úlevy. Už otevíra ústa, aby se Mary zeptal, co má nyní v plánu, když si uvědomil, že ho žena nevnímá. Dělala mu někam přes rameno sladké grimasy a mávala rukou.  
Otočil se tím směrem, protože nechápal. Pohřeb se chýlil ke konci, všichni byli rozestaveni kolem hrobu a poslouchali závěrečná vikářova slova.  
„Oh … Rosie, z nějakého důvodu mě vidí vždycky. Možná proto, že je ještě tak malá, asi to časem přestane ...“ vysvětlila překvapenému politikovi Mary a on si uvědomil, že malá slečna Watsonová, v otcově náruči se mu dívá přes rameno na úplně opačnou stranu než zbytek shromáždění. Usmívala se a mávala zpátky.  
Během deseti minut je celá skupinka smutečních hostů minula na cestě ze hřbitova, Mycroftovi nebylo zrovna dobře při pohledu na rodiče.Maminku podpíral z jedné strany, otec se zardlýma očima a z druhé Sherlock, který také před chvilkou očividně plakal. Tohle by do něj vážně nikdy neřekl.  
Vedle nich, asi půl kroku stranou kráčel John s dcerou v náruči a za nimi všichni ostatní, Anthea, paní Hudsonová, slečna Hooperová, inspektor Lestrade …  
Mycrof s Mary celé procesí váhavě následovali: „Co tedy máte v plánu paní Watsonová?“  
„Hm, napravit způsobené škody, řekla bych. Já na Johnovi a vy na Sherlockovi. Proto nás asi vrátili na zem, nemyslíte?“  
„Možná máte pravdu, ale můj bratr na duchy nevěří, nejsem si jistý, jak bude reagovat, pokud se mu ukážu a budu mu říkat věci, jak jsem mu za života nikdy neříkal.“ tady si odkašlal: „Ehm, netroufl říkat.“  
„To bude v pohodě, John na duchy taky nevěří. Myslí si, že si mě jen představuje, že jsem jeho podvědomí. U Sherlocka byste to mohl mít ještě jednodušší – má přece ten svůj palác myšlenek nebo jak mu to říka.“  
„To zní rozumně paní Watsonová.“  
„Hele, nechcete mi říkat Mary? Mám to jméno docela ráda a nejspíš se budeme ještě nějaký čas vídat.“


	2. 2: Starší bratr na baterky

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mycroftův první pokus o setkání se Sherlockem, to Mary už má praxi.

O dva dny později se Mycroft odhodlal poprvé se Sherlockem promluvit. John se s Rosie zastavil na Baker Street a když shledal stav ledničky, rozhodl se nechat dceru na starost Sherlockovi a skočit nakoupit.  
Mary následovala svého manžela a ještě předtím dloubla do Mycrofta: „No tak, do toho! Já si musím s Johnem promluvit o bydlení!“ a zmizela za Johnem na schodiště.  
Sherlock mezitím přetáhl z kuchyně dětskou židličku do obýváku, tak aby byla proti jeho křeslu a usadil do ní svou kmotřenku.  
Následně zahájil lekci mluvení, kdy se jí snažil naučit ta podle něj opravdu důležitá slova jako „důkaz“, „stopa“ nebo „případ“.  
Mycroft chvíli bratra zjihle pozoroval z gauče a pak se pomaloučku, nejistě přesunul k oknu za Sherlockovými zády.  
Jak to říkala Mary? Stačí se soustředit?  
Rosie se se zájmem zahleděla Sherlockovi přes rameno a ukázala buclatým prstíkem: „Eeeej!“

Mary následovala Johna do nejbližšího Tesca, ale během nákupu ho raději nerozptylovala. Teprve na zpáteční cestě se zjevila vedle něho a spustila: „Víš, že je to takhle děsně nepraktické?“  
„Co? Můj styl nakupování? Nikdy dřív sis nestěžovala.“ odpověděl John.  
Už si na přítomnost své mrtvé ženy ve své hlavě zvykl. Elle se o ní nezmínil, stejně jako to předtím neřekl té nové terapeutce, ze které se vyklubala … radši ani nemyslet. Ostatně na čas Mary téměř přestal vídat, ale v posledních dnech byla, zdá se, zpátky. Napadlo ho, jestli je to následek oněch posledních, katastrofických událostí.  
„Samozřejmě, že je to nepraktické, Johne! Chodíš zbytečně nakupovat nadvakrát!“  
„Sherlock má zase úplně vybrakovanou ledničku, jen hlávka ledovýho salátu a zkyslý mlíko! On je teď v dost špatným rozpoložení a ani ve svejch nejlepších časech nebyl zrovna tím, kdo se staral o plnej špajz.“ hájil svůj postup John, zatím co rázně mířili zpátky na Baker Street.  
„Já neříkám, abys ho nechal o hladu. Však pořát vypadá jako tyčka u plotu, ale že je zbytečný, abys nakupoval nadvakrát.“  
„Netušil jsem dnes ráno, že bude až tak špatně zásobený!“  
„Věděl bys to, kdybys zase bydlel s ním!“  
John se v půli kroku zarazil a obrátil se na svou ženu s šokovaným výrazem. Ostatní chodci se po něm zmateně dívali a pár se mu na poslední chvíli vyhnulo.  
„Ale, ale … co náš dům?“  
„Přiznej si to, cítíš se v něm zracený!“  
„Ale co Rosie? Má tam svůj pokojíček. Sama jsi ho zařídila!“  
„Hm, a tobě se ta ptačí tapeta stejně nelíbila!“  
„Ale nábytek se mi líbí a ta nástěnná samolepka se stromem ...“  
„No vidíš, nic, co by se nedalo sbalit a přestěhovat!“  
„Ale to by musel Sherlock souhlasit a paní Hudsonová hlavně, muselo by se to v dvěstědvacetjedničce úplně předělat!“  
„Paní Hudsonová miluje Rosie jako vlastní vnouče! Je přešťastná, když vám ji může hlídat, to přece víš!“  
„Jak „vám“?“  
„No, když zas půjdeš se Sherlockem řešit případ! Ty to potřebuješ Johne Watsone! Nenalhávej si, že vydržíš být usedlý předměstský taťka!“  
„No dobře! Ano! Rád řeším se Sherlockem případy a budu šťastný, když mě k nim bude zvát a já budu zároveň vědět, že je po tu dobu Rosie v dobrých rukou. Ale to přece neznamená, že i Sherlock bude na větvi z toho, že má zase s někým sdílet byt. Ne jen tak s někým, s batoletem!“  
„On Rosie miluje! Viděl jsi ho s ní vůbec někdy?“  
„No, jo, no jo, ale mít ji na dvě hodinky není totéž, jako mít ji od rána do noci každej den!“  
„Co kdyby ses ho zkrátka zeptal?“  
John se podruhé během chůze bez varování zastavil a způsobil tak zmatek na chodníku.

Když se vrátili do bytu, John se stále ještě hádal s přeludem své ženy, zda to Sherlockovi navrhnout nebo ne. Teprve na prahu obývacícho pokoje se Mary opět učinila neviditelnou pro živé a rozhlédla se po místnosti.  
Poněkut bledý Sherlock se choulil v křesle, zatím co si Rosie hrála s jeho lupou a Mycroft seděl schlíple na pohovce. Mary se na něj obrátila: „Jak to šlo?“  
„Jak byste řekla?“ opáčil politik a najednou se zdál strašně maličký: „Utekl přede mnou do kuchyně a od chvíle, co se odhodlal vrátit do obýváke se vyhýbá pohledu na místo, kde mě viděl. Raději jsem zase zmizel.“  
Sherlock uvítal Johna zběsilým výskokem z křesla a následoval ho do kuchyně, kde se John jal plnit lednici.  
„Eeeh, Johne?“  
„Ano, Sherlocku? Děje se něco? Rosie nějak zlobila?“  
„Ne, ne! Rosie je neobayčejně inteligentní dítě,a le já … přísahám, že jsem čistý, můžeš zavolat Molly, udělá testy, ale já ...víš, jak jsi svého času vídal Mary?“ zaváhal detektiv.  
John kývl a raději nezmínil, že ji už zas vídá: „Taky se ti zdálo, že ji vidíš?“  
Sherlock opatrně zavrtěl hlavou a vypravil ze sebe: „Zdálo se mi, že vidím Mycrofta … měl na sobě ten samý šedivý oblek, jako když … když … ale vypadal úplně vpořádku.  
Povídal jsem si s Rosie a ona najednou ukázala na něco v okně, asi viděla ptáka nebo nějaký světelný odraz, co se jí líbil. Otočil jsem se a on tam stál!  
Díval se na mě a řekl: „Neboj se Lockie!“, tak mě neoslovil snad třicet let! A vypadal tak … nejistě, smutně … jak si ho nepamatuju … Zbláznil jsem se?“  
Sherlockovi se rozklepal hlas a John ho objal: „Ale to víš, že jsi se nezbláznil. To se stává, vždyť víš, že i mně. Prostě ti chybí, to je normální, je to teprve pár dní a navíc se ti v poslední době připomnělo tolik z dětství, že sis to zkrátka všechno v hlavě spojil. No, to bude ...“  
„To nebude dobrý, Johne!“  
„Já vím, že ne. Ale bude to lepší, jiný než dřív, ale zlepší se to, uvidíš. Je vpořádku truchlit, byl to tvůj bratr a spoustu jsi toho o něm donedávna nevěděl.“  
Mycroft a Mary pozorovali posuvnými dveřmi scénu v kuchyni: „Tak vy jste prý ten chytřejší, jo?“ zeptala se ironicky Mary.  
„Snažil jsem se být milý a přátelský!“  
„Hm, evidentně jste vyšel ze cviku.“  
John pokračoval v uklidňování svého přítele, který se zeptal: „Co mám dělat?“  
„Nic zvláštního, projít si tím, to musíme všichni, ale nejsi na to sám. Máš paní Hudsonovou, Molly, Grega, ...“  
„A taky Rosie a tebe!“  
„No, tak vidíš!“ usmál se rozpačitě John.  
„A pokud zase Mycrofta uvidím?“  
„No, mžná pomůže, když na něj budeš mluvit … mně to pomáh ...pomohlo, někdy to ze sebe zkrátka potřebuješ dostat. Dokud si nezačneš namlouvat, že je to skutečné, tak je to v pořádku.“ Pak zas objetí opatrně uvolnil a šel se věnovat nákupu, Sherlock se vrátil do obýváku k Rosie.  
Mycroft se nad poslední Johnovou větou ušklíbl, ale Mary ho dloubla do žeber: „Možná to nebyl až tak velkej průšvih! Zase se objali a třeba s váma příště začne mluvit! Ale dětský přezdívky bych zatím radši vynechala!“


	3. 3: Jen se odhodlat

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tak konečně další kapitola. další budou, doufám, přibývat svižněji.

Trvalo ještě týden Maryina ustavičného popichování, než John konečně nadhodil možnost návratu na Baker Street a to ještě opatrnicky před paní Hudsonovou.  
Mary v tu chvíli stála za ním v kuchyni bakerstreetské bytné a furstrovaně obrátila oči v sloup. Byla v tu chvíli sice v „neviditelném“ stavu, ale přísahala by, že se paní Hudsonová podívala Johnovi přes rameno a s povzdechem pokrčila rameny.  
„Ale ovšem drahoušku, budu strašně ráda, když se i s Rosie vrátíte. A samozřejmě souhlasím, že kvůli tomu budou třeba ve druhém patře nějaké úpravy, ale nečekám, že bys spáchal něco nesmyslného.  
A Sherlock má určitě radost! Připadal mi chudáček hrozně osamělý! Sice tu s ním chvíli bydlel ten Wiggins, ale mezi námi, to není zrovna člověk, jakého bych v Sherlockově společnosti ráda viděla.“  
„No, popravdě … se Sherlockem jsem o tom ještě nemluvil a … nejsem si jistý, jak to vezme.“ vysoukal ze sebe John.  
„Co kdyby se ho narovinu zeptal drahoušku?“ nadhodila poněkud frustrovaně paní Hudsonová a Mary měla najednou hroznou chut jí obejmout. To samozřejmě nešlo, tak jen spráskla ruce a zakvílela: „Alelůůůjáááá!“ čímž si vysloužila další podezíravý pohled přes Johnovo rameno.

O patro výš seděl Mycroft Holmes na pohovce a pozoroval svého bratra, jak rázuje po pokoji a dumá nad čerstvým případem.  
Nedávný debakl značně ubral na politikově odhodlání se Sherlockovi zjevit a nějak ho nabádat ohledně citového života.  
Dobře věděl, že musí, tolik to chtěl říct, když věřil, že na to má jen poslední vteřiny, ale tehdy zvádnul jen: „Mám tě rád.“ A dnes, když má najednou, zdá se, zase spoustu času, je to o tolik těžší.  
Musel s bratrem nějak navázat kontakt, ale nevyděsit ho. Ukázat se mu alespoň ze začátku v nějaké obvyklé roli.  
Sherlock se zastavil uprostřed pokoje a přiložil si prsty na spánky: „Přece nemohl být na dvou místech současně!“  
A pak to Mycrofta napadlo!  
Zviditelnil se a přísným hlasem pronesl: „Soustřeď se Sherlocku! Kdo mu dosvědčil přítomnost v tom bistru?“  
Sherlock se po něm podíval, trochu překvapeně zamrkal, ale neutekl.  
„Servírka u kasy, dobře ho zná, je to častý zákazník.“ odpověděl pomalu.  
„A víme, že v devět už musel být zpátky v práci, mají čipové karty a krom toho, tam už ho viděla spousta lidí.“  
„Ale jestli byl od osmi do devíti na jídle ...“ začal Sherlock.  
„Na to máme slovo jen té pokladní, bylo tam narváno a nikdo jiný si ho nevšimnul. Co, že si to údajně dal?“  
„Smažené nudle s kuřecím gyrosem a velkou Colu. Když se měl vrátit do práce, nikdy si nedával pivo.“  
„Takže by se dalo předpokládat, že byl dostatečně najedený ...“ naváděl bratra Mycroft a Sherlockovi se rozšířily oči.  
„Takže, když ve tři ráno skončil, neměl by mít zas takový hlad, aby udělal velký nákup v nonstop potravinách a ženu probudil motáním se v kuchyni. Jak to řekla? Dělal si obří pánev vajíček se slaninou!“  
„Přesně tak bratříčku!“  
„Takže na večeři nebyl, měl tam namířeno, možná se i otočil ve dveřích, ale pak si všimnul na ulici oběti – víme, že tudy tou dobou šla. Pokladní nelhala vědomě, chodil tam téměř denně a dával si většinou totéž, zkrátka se spletla – komu po čtrnácti dnech nezačnou splývat data?“  
„A nezapomeň, že i on fasoval bílý pracovní overal. Stejně jako ten původně podezřelý řezník!“  
„Ano, tohle už bude práce pro laborku, vlákna z jeho oděvu by se už měla shodovat a pokud mu bude nějaký mundůr chybět, taky jsem zvědav, jak to vysvětlí!“  
„Bravo bratříčku! Věděl jsem, že na to přijdeš!“  
Najednou je vyrušilo dopání na schodech.  
„John je tady, takže už nebudu rušit!“ pronesl Mycroft a začal mizet.  
Sherlock se po něm zmateně otočil, takhle se jeho myšlenkový palác obvykle nechoval. Ale pak už do dveří vrazil John s Rosie v náruči a přehodil Sherlockovy myšlenky na jinou kolej.  
„Eeeh … ahoj Sherlocku!“  
„Ahoj Johne! A Rosie, moje malá Watsonová! … Hm, vidím, že máš něco na jazyku, Johne, tak to vyklop, protože sjem udělal průlom v případu Clarksonové ..“ v ten moment hodil bezděčný pohled ke gauči: „ … a chci ti o tom povědět.“  
„Nooo, už jsem to probral s paní Hudsonovou a ta souhlasí, ale napadlo mě, že třeba tobě … by to nemuselo vyhovovat, Rosie stále ještě nespí celou noc a potřebuje bezpečné prostředí, bez chemikálií všude možně. Taky bychom museli přestavět patro ...“  
„Tak vyjádříš se konečně?“ ozvaly se současně tři hlasy, ale rozčílenému Johnovi to ušlo.  
„Zkrátka! Co bys řekl tomu, kdybychom se s Rosie nastěhovali zpátky sem, na Baker Street? Můj starý byt je najednou moc, velký, prázdný, skoro kompletně ho zařídila Mary a já … najednou už mi nepřipadá jako domov.“  
Sherlock na něj zíral s otevřenou pusou.  
„Ale chápu, že ty třeba nechceš ...“  
„Vážně? Doopravdy by ses chtěl vrátit? I s Rosie? To … to je skvělé!“  
John si odkašlal a honem změnil téma: „Tak a teď mně konečně řekni, cos vymyslel s tou vraždou Clarksonové!“  
Detektiv se úlevně pustil do vysvetlování záhady dvojí večeře a John obdivně poslouchal.  
Než se vypravili sdělit svá odhalení Lestradovi, Sherlock se ještě zeptal: „A to stěhování? Kdy chceš začít?“  
„Eeeh … co nejdřív. Příští týden?“  
„Domluveno!“  
Když opuštěli byt, Sherlock se ještě rozhlédl po zdánlivě prázdném obýváku a jen pro sebe si špitnul: „Hm, domov!“  
Mary a Mycrofi si na gauči ukázali zvednuté palce.


	4. 4: Spojenec

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trochu kratší, ale snad zajímavá kapitolka.

Tak začala velká reorganizace Baker Street, pokoj ve druhém patře bylo třeba znovu vytapetovat, položit nový koberec a vybavit vším potřebným pro batole.  
Sherlock také sebekriticky usoudil, že nemůže nechávat laboratorní aparaturu válet po kuchyňské lince ani se nehodí, aby v jedné lednici byly příkrmy pro Rosie současně s chemikáliemi a částmi lidských i zvířecích těl, proto požádal paní Hudsonovou o možnost pronajmout si i přízemní byt, který plánoval vybavit jako opravdovou laboratoř.  
Mary s Mycroftem je v té chaotické, budovatelské atmosféře nechávali ohledupolně napokoji a zjevovali se jen málo. Mary doprovázela Johna do obchodů s bytovým zařízením, aby trochu dohlédla na jeho vkus a Mycroft se občas připomněl, když Sherlock potřeboval pohnout s nějakou dedukcí.  
Ovšem když přišlo na přetřes spaní pro Johna, zpanikařili.  
Sherlock nadhodil, že by jim paní Hudsonová mohla podstouput ten druhý pokoj v patře, kde přece jen skladuje své staré krámy a John se už, už chystal jeho žádost podpořit.  
Pokud se ti dva troubové mají někdy dát dohromady, je třeba zvýšit šanci, že skončí v jedné posteli, takže žádná pohodlná ložnice pro Johna.  
Mary s Mycroftem začali jeden přes druhého: „Ale to ne!“  
„Nic definitvního!“  
„Rozmluv mu to, honem!“  
„Ale jak?“  
„Ne, ne, ne, Johne, přece můžeš zatím spát s Rosie, je ještě maličká!“  
„Sherlocku! Přece bys takhle nevystrnadil svou věrnou bytnou!“  
Oba přátelé se po sobě najednou zmateně dívali, neschopní pobrat, co jim najednou jejich podvědomí sugerují. Zato paní Hudsonová rezolutně zavrtěla hlavou: „Kdepak chlapci. Vím, že se to časem bude muset vyřešit lépe, ale nemůžu všechy ty věci jen tak vyhodit!  
Rosie je ještě maličká a zatím můžeš spát s ní, pokoj je velký a další postel a skříň na tvoje věci se tam vejde Johne!“  
Když se její nájemníci nadechovali k protestům, dodala:“Prozatím, pochopitelně! Vím, že do budoucna se režim téhle domácnosti ještě změní, ale budu mít čas se na to připravit. Ano?“  
Na tohle museli John se Sherlockem kývnout.  
Mary a Mycroft si úlevně vydechli a svalili se na pohovku: „Zlatá Hudsie!“  
„Mně se nelíbilo, jak se na moment podívala těm dvěma za záda!“ zabručel Mycroft.  
„Taky už mě párkrát napadlo, jestli mě náhodou nemůže vidět, ale nikdy nic neřekla. Ale co, hlavně když je na naší straně. Ne?“


	5. 5: Párovací párty

Jakmile všechny renovační práce na Baker Street skončily a John s Rosie byli komplet nastěhovaní, trvala paní Hudsonová na tom, že musí uspořádat párty.  
Kupodivu ani Sherlock proti téhle myšlence moc neprotestovat. Podle něj byla malá Watsonová v podstatě zázračné dítě a zasloužila si být patřičným středem pozornosti.  
Krom obligátního Grega a Molly, přišel i Angelo, Stamford s manželkou,Wiggins byl vzat na milost paní Hudsonovou, z yarderů přišli i Dimmock, Hopkinsová a Donovanová a kupodivu i Anderson se svou současnou přítelkyní..  
Na naléhání paní Hudsonové pozvali i rodiče Holmesovi, Sherlock sice protestoval, že určitš budou zas na cestách, ale John souhlasil, že by to bylo hezké. Nedávno přišli o dvě ze svých dětí, tak třeba ocení veselejší událost. Na to Sherlock nic neřekl, ale přestal reptat.  
Byt tak byl docela slušně zaplněný, i když člověk nepočítal dva neviditelné účastníky. Mary si atmosféru docela užívala, protože mohla komunikovat s dcerou, aniž bylo někomu nápadné, na co holčička v takovém množství lidí reaguje.  
To Mycoft se cítil nesvůj a vrhal provinilé pohledy na své rodiče. Ovšem staří Holmesovi se zdáli dobře naladění a rozplývali se nad malou Rosie.  
John děkoval Molly, že jim byla v posledních týdnech tak často k ruce a vyjádřil obavu, zda ji hlídání moc nezatěžovalo.  
„Ale kdepak, Rosie je zlatíčko a krom toho mi občas přišel pomoct Greg … eeeh inspektor Lestrade.“ začervenala se patoložka.  
Donovanová v tu chvíli špitla paní Hudsonové: „V Yardu jsme na ně uzavřeli sázku, nechcete se přidat?“  
Hned se kolem nich shluklo malé kolečko, které polohlasně nadhazovalo, kdy inspektor pozve konečně Molly na opravdové rande.  
Sherlock se ušklíbl a pravil. „Jste všichni vedle, bude to už do konce tohohle týdne!“  
“Taky bych řekla!“ konstatovala Mary a zatím co detektiv Lestrada mírně ztrapnil, když všem odhalil dedukci o lístcích na konzert, Mary napadlo, že Mycroft najednou hledí velice melancholicky.  
„Rande! Lidé s tím nadělají!“ poznamenal hořce.  
„No taky jsem jich řadu stihla, už coby teenager a vůbec to nebylo marný! … A co vy?“  
„Nikdy jsem neměl na takové hlouposti čas.“ odpověděl Mycroft odměřeně, ale nepřestával koukat na stříbrovlasého inspektora, momentálně rudého až za ušima.  
„Hm … ale neříkejte, že vás nikdo nikdy nezkusil pozvat. Můj typ sice nejste, ale pro někoho je tenhle seriozní zjev spolu s aureolou moci atraktivní.“  
„Lady Smallwoodová!“ nakrčil politik nos: „Ta studená osoba by neměla šanci, ani kdyby to byla poslední bytost na planetě! Ale bylo by netaktické, říct jí to do obličeje.“  
„Teď už můžete! Třeba jí běžte v noci postrašit!“ rozesmála se Mary, ale Mycroft se dál tvářil vážně.  
„Ale snad jste měl i lepší nabídky.“  
„Moje asistentka – Anthea si krátce po přijetí dělala nějaké naděje, než se úspěšněji přeorientovala na mého hlavního bodyguarda. Ačkoliv je tisíckrát přijatelnější než madam Smallwoodová, jednak neschvaluji románky na pracovišti a pak také … hm ...“  
„Nebyla váš šálek čaje?“  
„Tak nějak.“  
„A někdo, kdo váš šálek čaje je? Koho byste býval pozval vy? … Třeba jeden schopný, stále dobře vypadající policajt?“  
„Nemá cenu oddávat se bláhovým snům. Znám … tedy znal jsem Inspektora Lestrada přes deset let a od začátku bylo zjevné, že je to člověk toužící po rodinném životě, jaký mu bývalá paní Lestradová nebyla schopna poskytnout.  
I kdyby snad zareagoval na mé případné návrhy, ani já bych nenaplnil jeho potřeby. Nebyl bych ochoten vzdát se své kariéry a očekával bych, že se plně přizpůsobí on.“  
„Já vlastně za celou svou kariéru na tyhle věci taky neměla moc času.“ připustila smutně Mary: „Teprve, když jsem se stala Mary Morstanovou, mohla jsem zas dělat spoustu normálních věcí – jako třeba vyjít si na rande.  
Možná jste to měl taky zkusit – vykašlat se na britskou vládu a stát se někým jiným.“  
„Kdepak drahá Mary, to by byla jen další iluze, maska. Nemůžeme změnit, kým v jádru jsme. Slečna Hooperová bude pro inspektora mnohem lepší, poskytnou si vzájemně, co potřebují.  
I ona si zaslouží lepší osud, než beznadějně toužit po mém bratrovi.“  
„A Sherlock si zaslouží víc než jen marně toužit po Johnovi – jen to řekněte, stejně si to myslíte!“ hořce dodala Mary.  
„Nechtěl jsem být až tak moc kousavý!“  
„Ale máte pravdu. Zkusila jsem něco, čeho jste se vy rozumně vzdal: udržet Johna ve vztahu, který mu nedává, co potřebuje.“  
„Hm, za živa jsem si takové myšlenky nepřipouštěl, ale dnes mne občas napadá, že jsem si občas mohl dopřát … třeba jen nezávaznou schůzku, ... když ne s inspektorem Lestradem, tak s někým jiným. Možná bych i já našel, co jsem potřeboval, kdybych tomu dal šanci.“  
„No naše šance už jsou definitivně pod kytičkama ...“ chmurně uzavřela Mary, ale než stihla pokračovat, ozvaly se z přízemí rozčilené hlasy. Celá společnost se tak přesunula na schodiště.  
Dole ve dveřích do Sherlockovy nové laboratoře na sebe štěkali Anderson s Donovanovou, vedle které stála Stella Hopkinsová a škodolibě se culila. To Andersonova přítelkyně se tvářila kysele a stála trochu stranou.  
„Co je to tady za kravál!“ zlobila se paní Hudsonová.  
„Ty dvě se tady … ony se tady ...“ ukazoval rozčilený Phil na svou bývalku a její kolegyni.  
„A co je ti do toho?!“ vyjela po něm Sally.  
„Je to neslušné, jste tady na návštěvě!“ Andersonovi přeskakoval hlas.  
„My jsme nikoho nepohoršily ani nerušily, pane Andersone!“ odpověděla Hopkinsová a jedovatě pokračovala: „Ostatně, co jste tu chtěli provádět vy dva, co? A myslím, že vaší slečně se tenhle žárlivý výstup moc nezamlouvá.“ pak se obrátila k Sally: „Co kdybychom si daly nahoře ještě jednu rundu a pak se rozloučily?“  
Společnost se spochechtáváním vrátila nahoru, Andersona jeho partnerka s vražedným výrazem odtáhla za ruku, jen Mary s Mycroftem zůstali v chodbě a ještě se chvíli smáli.  
„Možná, je načase, abychom taky uspořádali jedno rande!“ nadhodila Mary, když se uklidnila.  
„My dva?“  
„Nebojte se, my dva tam budem akorát za křeny – jen nebudem tak nápadní!“


	6. 6: Večeře u Angela

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Konečně další kapitola :-) Ta následující snad bude rychleji.

John a Sherlock seděli u téhož stolu, jako když sem před šesti lety přišli poprvé, Angelo se opět nedal odradit od zapálení svíčky, jen to tentokár zdůvodnil radostí, že je může po tak dlouhé době hostit.  
Ještě jednu změnu udělali, asi by nedokázali někomu třetímu vysvětlit, proč. Zkrátka je cosi pošouplo, aby si sedli naproti sobě. Taky tentokrát nebyli u stolu sami, ale to naštěstí netušili!  
Mycroft se usadil vedle Johna, aby měl dobrý výhled na svého bratra, Mary si logicky sedla naproti. Stálo je jisté úsilí, ty dva k Angelovi nahnat a doufali, že ta snaha nepřijde nazmar.  
Především museli zlehka našlapovat kolem potencionálně výbušného slůvka „rande“, ačkoliv přesně tohle bylo cílem jejich snažení.

Mary to měla jednodušší. John byl na její občasná zjevení ve svém životě už zvyklý, takže když nadhodila, že si po tom stěhováckém a budovatelském úsilí se Sherlockem zaslouží klidný večer …  
„Ale my teď míváme klidný večery! Sherlock přestal brát příliš nebezpečný případy, tak jsme skoro pořád doma.“  
„Ach, Johne! No právě! Týdny jste stěhovali, natírali, tapetovali a teď ty akorát chodíš na dopoledne do práce, odpoledne vyslechneš se Sherlockem pár neškodných klientů a jakmile uložíš Rosie do postýlkz, můžeš si tak akorát natáhnout papuče a zapnout bednu! To není život pro tebe a jakkoliv je pěkný, že se tak snaží, ani pro Sherlocka!“  
„Nojo, ale přece mu nemůžu navrhnout, abychom šli honit pětinásobnýho vraha po londýnskejch střechách! Už musím bejt opatrnej, kvůli Rosie!“  
„Samozřejmě!“ vydechla frustrovaně Mary: „Ale potřebujete zkrátka oba vypadnout z bytu. Paní Hudsonová pro jeden večír Rosie zvládne, tak běžte třeba k Angelovi. Vím, že to tam máte rádi, ale nebyli jste tam už věky!“  
„Ale, ale …!  
„No tak, ve tvé společnosti Sherlock bude konečně slušně jíst a hlavně klid: Angelo přece dávno ví, že spolu nerandíte!“

Mycroft si nebyl moc jistý, jak začít. Doposud se zjevoval jen jako poradce u Sherlockových dedukcí a varoval se slov, jaké Sherlockovi za živa nikdy neříkal, aby ho zas nevyděsil.  
Nakonec to zkusil oklikou.  
„Samozřejmě, že ti ta dedukce trvala dlouho! Jsi přetažený!“  
„Já nemůžu být přetažený! Vždyt v poslední době skoro nic nedělám, jen samé banální případy, málo co nad čtyřku!“  
„Právě! Jakkoli je tvé úsilí chválihodné, vybírat si neškodné případy a vyrábět domácí idylku není tvá přirozenost!“  
„To si snad mám zase v kuchyni sestavit destilační kolonu a vyrazit za ozbrojeným vrahem? A to pořád říkáš, že jsi ten chytřejší … na druhou stranu, s lidmi ti to nikdy moc nešlo.“ zabručel Sherlock a Mycroft se zatvářil ublíženě.  
„Hm … možná by stačil občasný malý návrat do vašich … staromládeneckých časů. Víš přece, že John také nené zrovna papučový typ. Co třeba zajít k Angelovi? Patřilo to k vašim oblíbeným místům a paní Hudsonová se jistě ráda pro jeden večer ujme dítěte.“  
„Ona má jméno Mycrofte, člověk by řekl, že když jsi jen v mojí hlavě, budeš to vědět.“  
„Ale ty víš, že bych to tak neřekl! Tak se toho varuji i … jak říkáš ve tvé hlavě.“  
„Stejně se chováš divně, jinak než dřív!“  
„Sentiment, drahý bratříčku. Postupem času máme sklony věci idealizovat. Ale na tu večeři zajděte!“

Jestli Johnovi a Sherlockovi přišlo legrační nebo spíš podivné, že dostali v tutéž dobu stejnou myšlenku, nebylo důležité.  
Podstatné bylo, že v pátek večer předali Rosie do péče své bytné a doopravdy vyrazili k Angelovi. John trval na tom, že když už jsou tu, doopravdy pořádně se najedí (hlavně Sherlock) a začali, jak se sluší předkrmem.  
Mary a její spolupachatel na sebe kývli – čím víc chodů, tím déle se tu jejich zabednění svěřenci rozsedí.  
John usrknul ze skleničky červeného a nervózně se zasmál: „Pamatuju si, jak jsme tu seděli poprvé. Vůbec nic jsi nesnědl.“  
„Protože jsem se soustředil na případ. Dnes … si můžu dovolit … rozptylovat se.“  
„Tenkrát jsi taky řekl, že se považuješ za ženatého se svou prací.“ nadhodil John a naklonil hlavu tázavě na stranu.  
Mycroft i Mary se nadechli a napjatě čekali na Sherlockovu odpověď.  
„Tenkrát jsem to tak myslel, považoval jsem to za … bezpečnější ...“  
„A já už dnes chápu proč.“  
„Ale, mýlil jsem se ...“  
V tu chvíli se u stolu zjevil číšník s prvními talíři, oba zjevní hosté se jich chopili, jako své spásy před další konverzací na tenkém ledě a oba neviditelní hosté se po nebohém pinglovi podívali vražednými pohledy.  
Pánové se chvíli mlčky zaobírali smými talíři, než si John dodal kuráž dalším douškem vína a zdánlivě lehce konstatoval: „Už dlouho jsem neslyšel žádný vzdech.“  
Sherlock na něj vteřinku zmateně hleděl, než odpověděl: „Ach, Irena Adlerová! Ona píše jen vzácně, protože neodpovídám. … A já si pamatuju, co jsi mi tehdy na Baker Street řekl, … že bych neměl promarnit příležitost, která mi může tak lehce proklouznout pod rukama, … ale ona není ta příležitost. Je to … jednostranné … ano, je chytrá a byla to intelektuální výzva a ano, zachránil jsem jí, protože jsem měl špatný pocit z toho, jak tvrdě jsem s ní zametl a připravil jí o ochranu, ale … nic víc. Tedy z mé strany.“  
„Ale Sherlocku ...“ namítl John.  
„Já vím, já vím … ale ona není nejdůležitější osoba v mém životě, nikdy nebyla. Kdysi v Baskervill jsem ti řekl, že jsi můj jediný přítel ...“  
Zatím co Sherlock mluvil, Mycroft a Mary ho pozorvali se zaťatými pěstmi, napnutým výrazem a mumlalisi: „Ano, ano, řekni to, už to konečně řekni, ...“  
A další talíře! Přinesli hlavní chod.  
Tentokrát oba pozorovatelé neodolali, aby se na zlomek vteřiny neukázali a škaredě se na obsluhu nezamračili. Chudák číšník talíře málem upustil a vysloužil si za to zmatené pohledy svých zákazníků. Pohledy o to zmatenější, že i oni koutkem oka zahlédli své tiché společníky.  
Na své pravidelné přeludy byli oba zvyklí, ale takhle John zahledl Mycrofta a Sherlock naopak Mary. Podívali se po sobě, s nevyslovenou otázkou: „Viděls to taky?“ a pak se opět přesunuli na bezpečnou půdu konzumace.  
Někdy vprostřed jídla se John opět posílil douškem vína před otázkou: „A co ty a Molly?“  
Sherlock se také důkladně napil, než odpověděl: „Myslím, že jsme konečně opravdoví přátelé. Nechoval jsem se k ní dřív moc hezky a často jsem zneužíval toho, jak je mnou fascinovaná. Nejsem na to dnes moc hrdý! … A jsem vážně rád, že se Lestrade konečně rozhoupal … je pro ni mnohem lepší než ten idiot „Masová dýka“.“  
„Takže přátelé?“  
„Ano, jak už jsem nakousl ..v Baskerville jsem tě nazval svým jediným přítelem a tehdy jsem opravdu nikoho jiného neměl nebo spíš nevnímal. Dnes už vím, že jsou tu paní Hudsonová, Molly, Greg … ano já vím, jak se doopravdy jmenuje! … Ale stále platí, že jsi můj nejbližší přítel, … momentálně jste vy dva s Rosie nejdůležitější lidé v mém životě!“ vypravil ze sebe a rozpačitě sklonil hlavu zpátky do talíře.  
John se znovu napil, Mycroft s Mary starostlivě pozorovali hladinu vína v lahvi – než se ti dva vymáčknou, tak tímhle tempem budou dávno pod obraz.  
„Fajn, tak fajn!“ řekl John, evidentně nejistý, jak má pokračovat.  
To už nevydržela Mary: „Johne! Proboha, on se ti tady otevíra jak jak trezor ve Fort Knox a ty řekneš jen „Fajn“? Jeden z z nejuzavřenějších lidí, cos kdy potkal ti tady říká, že jsi pro něj nejdůležitější na světě! Sakra kapitáne, buď tím mužem, kterým chceš být!“  
Doktor zalapal po dechu, chvíli zíral na prázdné místo nalevo od Sherlocka, pak si ne úplně jistou rukou znovu nalil a pokračoval: „Víš … já jsem ti hrozně vděčný, že jsi mi dovolil vrátit se i s Rosie na Baker Street. I ty jsi pro mě, vedle mojí holčičky, ten nejdůležitější člověk. Už dlouho! Držíš mě nad vodou, když všechno kolem mě přestává dávat smysl – když mě propustili z armády a nevěděl jsem, jak dál …  
A teď znovu, všechno se mi to sesypalo na hlavu … Mary,...“ bezděčně hodil okem po zdánlivě prázdné židli, ale jeho mrtvá žena, jen kývla, ať to všechno řekne: “... její minulost, otcovství, vztek, že najednou neřídím svůj život … a ty jsi tu byl, připravený mě podepřít, podat mi pomocnou ruku … a asi si nikdy úplně neodpustím, že jsem tě tak odkopnul, odehnal ...“  
„No tak Johne, klid! Za tohle ses mi už omluvil, není potřeba se k tomu vracet.“  
„Ale, je … tohle je spolu s tou esemeskovou aférou jeden z nejodpornějších momentů mého života, něco za co se do hloubky duše stydím … když mám dnes špatnou noc, tak se mi ani tak nezdává o válce, o pádu, o Mary … ale vidím sám sebe, jak tě kopu v té márnici, ale v těch snech nedokážu přestat, nezastavím se dokud … dokud se nepřestaneš hýbat.  
K sakru já jsem doktor! Složil jsem přísahu, že nebudu ubližovat! A já ti ublížil, opakovaně a vždycky, když jsi byl zranitelný a potřeboval mě! Co jsem to za přítele!“  
„Pssst, Johne! To … bude .. no ne dobrý, ale lepší. Stihli jsme si ublížit navzájem, ale spolu se zvrádneme zase uzdravit. Zůstanou nám nějaké jizvy, ale ty nám jen připomenou, čeho se máme vyvarovat.“  
Sherlock natáhl ruku, aby Johna, kterému se opět oči leskly slzami, pohladil po rameni. Chvíli takhle zůstali, než se vedle nich ozvalo diskrétní zakašlání.  
„Všechno v pořádku?“ tentokrát to byl Angelo osobně, evidentně znepokojený, že by snad jeho nejváženější hosté mohli mít nějaký problém.  
„Děkujeme Angelo, jídlo i víno byly skvělé. Myslím, že je čas na dezert.“ usmál se na něj Sherlock a John si honem rukávem otřel oči a snažil se zase tvářit, že neměl žádnou slabší chvilku.  
„Tiramisu, jako obvykle?“ ujišťoval se restauratér.  
„Tiramisu určitě, ale řekl bych, že si potřebujeme trochu víc osladit život, takže si k němu dáme ještě něco ...“  
„V tom případě bych doporučil Crema Catalana!“  
Tentokrát se slova chopil John: „Výborně, takže oboje dvakrát!“  
Během pár okamžiků byly oba dezerty na na stole a Sherlock s Johnem se do nich mlčky pustili, ale ticho, které mezi nimi zavládlo už bylo prosté onoho napětí ze začátku večera.  
Mary je chvíli pozorovala, než se obrátila k Mycroftovi: „Myslím, že už je dneska nebudeme víc trápit, co vy na to?“  
Ale politik jen roztržitě kývl a lítostivě hleděl na misku voňavého krému s karamelovou krustou: „Ne, je dva už trápit nebudeme!“


	7. 7: Bojím se sebe!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Johnova rozmluva s Mary.

Dalších čtrnáct dní proběhlo ve znamení velmi poklidné, domácí rutiny. John chodil do práce, ačkoliv si na klinice vyjednal jen poloviční úvazek a Sherlock se dopoledne staral o Rosie. Když ho zavolali k případu, svěřil jí paní Hudsonové, ale pokud nebyla jeho pochůzka potencionálně nebezpečná, brával holčičku sebou.  
S Johnem byli zase dokonale sehraní, což neznamelanlo, že se občas nechytili kvůli zapomenutému experimentu nebo chybějícímu mléku, ale atmosféra na Baker Street byla mnohem uvolněnější než v předchozích týdech. Oba tušili, že jejich upřimný rozhovor zdaleka není u konce, ale momentálně se spokojili s vědomím, že je ten druhý ve svém životě jednoznačně chce.

Mary a Mycroft si občas vyměnili poznámku, že ti dva jsou jak manželé po dvaceti letech a řešili, zda je na čase je opět trochu popostrčit.  
„Myslíte další večeře?“  
„No, posledně se to celkem vyvedlo, ale asi by to tentokrát chtělo klidnější místo. Ty věčně poletující číšníky jsem měla chuť zaškrtit.“  
„Máte pravdu, chtělo by to méně rozptylující prostředí.“ povzdechl si politik a Mary se ušklíbla: „Rozumím, hlavně žádný kavárny a cukrárny.“  
„Takže co navrhujete? Promlouvat jim do duše, když jsou na místě činu mi také nepřipadá příliš efektivní, o návštěvě zoo s vaší dcerou ani nemluvě.“  
„Hm, … možná by stačila obyčejná vycházka do parku … nic moc rozptylujícího.“  
„Ano, potřebujeme, aby se soustředili … ale nebylo by v téhle fázi užitečné poněkud ... diverzifikovat? Domnívám se, že oba potřebují ještě trochu … popostrčit, než budou schopní se vyjádřit.“  
„Lidsky řečeno, promluvit ještě s každým extra! A … cejtíte se na to? V týhle konverzaci se Sherlockem zrovna moc dobrej nejste.“  
„Obávám se, že se budu muset překonat.“ povzdechl si Mycroft: „Jen je zapotřebí vytvořit vhodnou příležitost.“

O dva dny později zavolala paní Holmesová a pozvala celou domácnost na víkend. Sherlock z toho měl rozpačité pocity, normálně by se nějak vykroutil, tyhle výlevy domácí pohody ho nikdy moc nebraly, vždycky v nich vnímal něco křečovitého, ale ve světle posledních událostí změnil názor a snažil se být vůči rodičům vstřícnější.  
To Johnovi se pozvání jednoznačně zamlouvalo, měl staré Holmesovy rád, ale …  
„Zrovna tuhle sobotu jsem slíbil Sarah.“ konstatoval lítostivě: „Kvůli chřipkovému období řada doktorů chybí a čekárny jsou narvané, tak jsem řekl, že to dopoledne vezmu za Millera.“  
V Sherlockových očích už se mihla naděje, jak rodinný víkend odůvodněně zrušit, když John pokračoval: „Ale přece vaši neodmítneme, určitě ocení společnost. Víš co? Ty odjedeš v pátek navečer s Rosie a já se k vám připojím v sobotu odpoledne. Dorazím prvním vlakem, který stihnu. Jo?“  
Sherlock ani neměl čas se vyjádřit, protože jeho mamá i v telefonu Johnův návrh slyšela a byla všemi deseti pro.

Mary původně následovala Sherlocka, Rosie a Mycrofta do Surrey, aby si užila svou holčičku, ale druhý den před obědem jí napadlo, že by měla využít příležitost a odchytit Johna samotného – s trochou štěstí bude vlak poloprázdný a oni budou mít kupé pro sebe.  
John byl celé dopoledne poněkud roztržitý, naštěstí měl jen samé běžné případy a na nádraží Victoria si pospíšil, dokonce kvůli tomu oželel oběd.  
Mary trochu nechápala proč, vlaky na Redhill jezdily každou půlhodinu a takhle chytili špičku, což vylučovalo nejen klidnou rozmluvu, ale vůbec jakoukoliv komunukaci s Johnem – netoužila, aby ho měli lidi za blázna.  
Byla totálně zmatená, když se John vydral z vlaku už na zastávce Streatham Common. Teprve, když si na zastávce autobusů vyhledal spoj jedoucí na Mitcham, pochopila, kam má namířeno – normálně volil jinou trasu a taky jí nenapadlo, že zrovna dnes se bude chtít stavit. Obvykle to dělával jednou do měsíce.  
John se zřejmě rozhodl na poslední chvíli. Mary si stále nebyla jistá, co to znamená, ale přinejmenším si budou moct v klidu promlvit na místě, kde to nikomu nebude připadat divné.

Hřbitov London Road: pěkný, udržovaný, poměrně nový a tím pádem malinko neosobní, v docela jiné čtvrti než, kde manželé Watsonovi bydlívali.  
Ne, že by Mary nějak extra sešlo na tom, kam ji John nechal pohřbít, ale tehdy jí ta volba překvapila. Dnes už měla celkem jasno – s tímhle místem nebyly spojené žádné osobní vazby, vzpomínky a pocity, které by dělaly návštěvu ještě horší.  
A hlavně! Tenhle hřbitov ležel na úplně opačné straně Londýna než ten, který kdysi hostil Sherlockův falešný hrob.  
Nyní Mary seděla na svém vlastním náhrobku a chystala si argumenty, zatím co se její manžel pomalu blížil sypanou pěšinkou.  
„Ahoj Johne!“ usmála se na něj.  
„To jsem moh čekat, že tě tady najdu. Občas si nejsem jistej, jestli si jenom halucinace nebo ne.“ poznamenal trochu nevrle.  
„Záleží na tom tolik?“  
„No rád bych věděl, jestli už se ze mě stává blázen.“  
„Ale vůbec ne ...“  
„No, co jinýho mi má moje halucinace asi tvrdit.“ uchechtl se hořce.  
„Tohle není šílenství, to je jenom způsob, jak mu čelit. Jsem tady, protože si s někým potřebuješ promluvit, s někým, kdo do tohohle zmatku vidí a má rozum!  
A než se naštveš! … Ty jsi v mnoha ohledech úžasně rozumný a praktický člověk, ale v tomhle strašlivě plaveš, Johne Watsone! A ani Sherlock, kterej je génius, na tom není o moc líp!“  
John se nezdál nijak dotčený, jen nervózně přešlápl: „No jo, Sherlock! On … dělá věci, který bych do něj nikdy neřekl, překopal svoje zvyky, jen abychom se mohli nastěhovat. A jak se stará o Rosie!  
Dokonce si se mnou teď vyměnil postel, když se malá v noci budí kvůli zoubkům. Prý, že já vstávám do práce a potřebuju se vyspat víc než on!“  
„No tak Johne, neříkej, že to to pořád ještě překvapuje!“  
„Ale tohle přece není chlap, ke kterýmu jsem se po propuštění z armády nastěhoval! Teda vlastně pořád je a ne, že bych si na ty změny stěžoval … a dneska už perfektně chápu, proč byl dlouho tak uzavřenej a posedlej samotou, ale … ale pořád nemůžu uvěřit, že zrovná já mu stojím za tolik námahy, problémů, riskování života, ...“  
„Co to asi tak znamená Johne?“  
„Tomu se skoro bojím uvěřit. Nikdy ani nenaznačil, že by stál o něco víc … vlastně ani nevím najisto, že je gay, ale … po té večeři, když řekl, že ani Molly ani Irena, … že nejdůležitější v jeho životě jsem já s Rosie, tak se ve mně zrodila jiskřička naděje ...“  
„A na co čekáš? Měl by ses držet vlastní rady a neváhat. Už sis přece vyzkoušel, jak snadno může být taková šance nenávratně pryč!“  
„Bojím se!“  
„Čeho tentokrát? Že budou lidi mluvit? Stejně dělají málo co lepšího, jak Sherlock rád říká! A dnes už není žádná pohroma přiznat, že jsi bisexuál.“  
„Ne, nic z toho mě starosti nedělá, … aspoň ne moc.“ připustil John, zase se neklidně zavrtěl, udělal patou důlek do trávníku a pak sevřel ruku frustrovaně v pěst.  
„Já se bojím sebe! Bojím se, že nejsem dost dobrej, že si Sherlocka nezasloužím! Že zase selžu! Já už selhal jako přítel, dvakrát jsem ho šeredně zbil, když na tom byl přitom zle, odtáhnul jsem se, když byl na dně … jen kvůli vlastnímu pošramocenýmu egu!  
„Mám ti připomenout všechny ty chvíle, kdy jsi tam pro něj naopak byl?“  
„Ale já .. já selhal i jako manžel, partner … co když to udělám i jemu? Co když to já jsem neschopnej normálních vztahů?“  
„Selhal ve vztahu ke mně? Jestli tě pořád žere ta hloupá esemsková záležitost ...“ začala Mary, ale John vehementně zavrtěl hlavou.  
„Ano, ta mě žere taky, ale je toho mnohem víc. Ani já nejsem zrovna dobrej v držení vlastního slova … tenkrát na vánoce jsem ti sice slovně odpustil, ale nedokázal jsem se toho držet, nedokázal jsem to doopravdy hodit za hlavu a začít znova.  
A taky … už od svatby, vlastně ještě dřív jsem tě klamal, ...“  
„Protože jsi vždycky Sherlocka miloval víc než mě? V tom jsi klamal hlavně sám sebe, já to tušila už dlouho, ale nic jsem neříkala a užívala si to hořké vítězství, že navenek sis vybral mě.“  
„Ale není to tak, že bych tě nemiloval nikdy, když jsme se poznali … byla jsi to nejúžasnější, co mě potkalo za mnoho posledních měsíců, byl jsem na půli cesty obrátit se k flašce v duchu nejlepších watsonovskejch tradic, ale je pravda, že to nebylo totéž jako se Sherlockem … a uvědomuju si, že jsem ti od těch zatracenejch vánoc, vlastně ještě dýl, od toho nešťastnýho podzimu, neřekl, že tě miluju – ani když se narodila Rosie ani … ani když jsi umírala.“ vypravil ze sebe John a v té chvíli už mu tekly slzy.  
„Proto, že jsi mizernej lhář Johne a víš to o sobě. Neříkáš takové věci, pokud se jim dokážeš vyhnout a mě jsi zkrátka po tom všem milovat přestal, jen jsi prostě ten čestný kapitán, co ctí povinnost.“ odpověděla mu se smutným úsměvem Mary a natáhla svou nehmotnou ruku směrem k Johnovi.  
Kupodivu její dotek na rameni cítil, ale možná si to jen sugeroval, možná si to sugerovala ona.  
„Nemůžu po tobě chtít víc, než jsem ti sama dala a já rozhodně vzor upřimnosti za živa nebyla. Kdybych byla předvídavější, mělo mi hned dojít, že žiju ve vypůjčeném čase, že si tuhle existenci natrvalo neudržím, ale strašně jsem chtěla, zoufale se toho držela.  
Ale jestli mi v něčem můžeš věřit, tak že jsem tě doopravdy milovala a chtěla jsem, abychom byli šťastní. To chci pořád!  
Teda, už ne my, ale ty! Ty a Rosie! Aby měla moje holčička spokojené dětství, potřebuje mít spokojeného tatínka – ideálně spokojené oba tatínky! - No ano! Sám sis všimnul, jak dobře to Sherlock s Rosie umí a jak ji má rád!“  
„Čekla bych, že ty budeš ta poslední na světě, kdo nás bude dávat se Sherlockem dohromady!“ uchechtl se John mezi slzami.  
„Už si to můžu dovolit – co z toho mám, pokud se budeš ploužit po Londýně s prázdným pohledem? A Sherlock … já ho opravdu mám celkem ráda, čím dál radši, abych pravdu řekla.  
A vážně jsem ho tehdy v Magnussenově apartmá nechtěla zabít, jen jsem zareagovala zbrkle a hrála o čas. Strávila jsem příliš mnoho let v byznysu, kde je kulka tím nejsnazším řešením.“  
„A není pro mě pohodlným řešením pěst? Mám strach, že to zase zvořu, že až přijde krize, vyliju si na něm zlost nebo se odreaguju hloupým flirtem ...“  
„Klid Johne, už znáš svoje démony a se Sherlockem po boku se jim dokážeš postavit mnohem líp. Stejně tak tě bude potřebovat on, aby čelil těm svým.  
A jak vím, že to zvládnete? Protože jeho doopravdy miluješ a je na čase, abys mu to konečně naplno, bez vytáček řekl!“  
John slzel, ale usmíval se u toho jako někdo, komu se nesmírně ulevilo. Náhle roztáhl ruce v objímacím gestu, které Mary bez přemýšlení zcela automaticky opětovala.  
„Oh! Ono to fungovalo! Na vteřinku to fungovalo!“ uvědomila si překvapeně, než jejich paže zase ztratily oporu hmatatelného a máchly do prázdna.  
„Díky Mary! Asi jsem váže potřeboval něčí pomoc, abych si to v hlavě srovnal. A … měla bys vědět, že … i když jsem se na tebe hodně zlobil, není to tak, že bych tě nenáviděl.  
Nějaký malý kousek ve mně ti nikdy nepřestane být vděčný, že jsi mě vytáhla z truchlení. A dala jsi mi Rosie a nakonec jsi mi dala i Sherlocka … a pro tohle všechno na tebe nikdy nezapomenu.“  
„Díky Johne!“  
„Už tě asi přestanu vídat, co?“  
„Vlastně nevím, řekla bych, že mě přestaneš potřebovat. Ale běda ti, jestli to zvoráš a necháš si svoje štěstí se Sherlockem utéct – pak tě budu strašit po zbytek tvého života Johne Watsone!“ zatvářila se přísně.  
„Ale pokud se opravdu vidíme naposledy, tak chci poděkovat já tobě! Za jedinou část mého života, která stála za to, za dobu, kdy jsem konečně opravdu žila. A díky i za to, že jsi mi nechal to jméno.“ kývla směrem k nápisu na náhrobku.  
„Ujistila jsi mě, že je pro tebe dost dobrý!“  
„To nejlepší! A teď už padej, ať stihneš další vlak!“


	8. 8: Hodnota života

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> V téhle kapitole dojde na holmesovskou rodinnou historii, kterou jsem ale pojala po svém. V době, kdy povídka začala vznikat, TFP ještě nebylo odvysíláno, ačkoliv jsem čekala, že jeho děj budu moct s malými upravami použít. Jenže to, co jsme nakonec dostali se mi nelíbilo, ani se to nehodilo do koncepce, kterou jsem si udělala na základě ukázek a informací z předchozích epizod.  
> Takže jsem si z TFP půjčila jen pár střípků, ale berte na vědomí, že v téhle povídce jsou věci zkrátka jinak (kteréžto varování se týká i následující kapitoly)

Sherlock byl vděčný, že sebou má Rosie, která na sebe zdárně strhávala veškerou pozornost jeho rodičů, jinak by se v domě cítil nesvůj.  
Mary tu předtím byla pouze jednou, takže nemohla dostatečně posoudit tu změnu atmosféry, ale Mycroft se mu vůbec nedivil.  
Tenhle malý, středostavovský domeček byl vždycky přímo ztělesněním domácké útolnosti, tak moc, až to oběma synům lezlo krkem. Rodiče si z něj vybudovali své útočiště před špatnými vzpomínkami, svou oázu klidu. Obklopili se tu iluzí, že je všechno zase v pořádku. Ale dnes se ta fasáda usilovné normálnosti loupala, tentokrát se Holmesovi nesnažili před realitou utéct.  
Sherlock byl uvnitř naposledy po bratrově pohřbu a dnešní dojem byl snad ještě ponuřejší. Na krbové římse v obýváku a i na dalších místech bylo náhle plno fotografií – z oné krátké doby, kdy ještě byli kompletní, řada snímků Mycrofta, včetně jedné vzácné, snad osm nebo deset let staré momentky, která ho zachycovala překvapivě uvolněného v neformálním oblečení – tedy na jeho poměry, svetr byl kašmírový a džíny prvotřídní kvality.  
Sherlock (s Mycroftem za zády) také objevil dvě samostatné fotky své sestry, obě byly ještě z dětství. Rodiče jiné nejspíš nevlastnili, a ačkoliv by je mohli získat, nejspíš nestáli o to připomínat si, co se z Eurus stalo.  
„Víš, ona taky byla naše dítě a je na čase přestat předstírat, že ne.“ promluvil náhle pan Holemes, vstoupil tak tiše, že ho nezaregistrovali.  
„Možná, že kdybychom … se k jejím problémům dokázali postavit čelem, ... tak to nedopadlo takhle.“ povzdechl si.  
Pak starý pán objal Sherlocka kolem ramen a nakřáplým hlasem pokračoval: „Ale musíš pochopit, jak jsme rádi, že jsi nám zůstal alespoň ty! A že tu nemáme mnoho tvých fotek … protože ty tu s námi pořád jsi, nemusíme si tě jen připomínat.“ to už tatínek skoro slzel a Sherlock ho neobratně objal na oplátku, stále zmatený tím novým přístupem.  
Mycroft by to nejraději udělal také, nečekal, že to rodiče ponesou až tak těžce. Nadruhou stranu, vědomí, že jejich dcera se pokusila dosáhnout toho, aby se jejich synové zabili navzájem, je stěží uklidňující.  
Náhle se z kuchyně odval dvojí smích a pan Holmes poznamenal už veselejším tónem: „Dobře, že jsi sebou vzal Rosie! Mamka z ní má hroznou radost!“  
Sherlock následoval otce zpátky do kuchyně, ale Mycroft zůstal a rozhlížel se po pokoji, který se proměnil ve svatyni ztracených potomků – asi to byla zákonitá reakce po tom předchozím popírání, ale působilo to tísnivě a nezdravě.  
Tenhle dům by potřeboval trochu opravdové radosti, jakou sem může vtáhnout jedině Sherlock, za předpokladu, že si konečně vyjasní své city s Johnem. Mycroft si povzdechl a začal se připravovat na velký rozhovor, takový, jaký s bratrem nikdy nevedl.

Přesto Mycroftovi ještě docela trvalo, než se odhodlal. Zbytek pátečního večera strávil Sherlok ve společnosti Rosie a rodičů a odchytit ho těsně před spaním se politikovi nechtělo, ačkoliv ho Mary ujistila, že je schopná malou bleskově uspat.  
Teprve následující den se Mycroftovi otevřela příležitost, jakou by bylo jednoduše zbabělé nevyužít. Staří Holmesovi se vypravili s Rosie na procházku po městečku – předtím si ji máti krásně nastrojila jako kterákoli normální babička. Mary se vytratila do Londýna odchytit Johna a tak bratři osaměli.  
Sherlock chvíli bloudil po domě a prohlížel si fotografie. Mycroft tušil nač při tom asi jeho malý bráška myslí: vždycky měl pochybnosti, jestli je dost chtěný a milovaný ve srovnání se svými sourozenci: velký bratr a sestra – zázračné dítě.  
Nakonec na sebe Sherlock hodil kabát a vyběhl na zahrádku, kde si zapálil.  
„Víš, že to tentokrát nemáš na koho shodit Sherlocku!“ zahájil konverzaci Mycroft.  
Detektiv se otočil po známém hlase a zakuckal se.  
„Hm, kdo dnes kouří jako začátečník?“  
„Co děláš právě teď v mojí hlavě? Jak to, že ses mi jen tak vecpal do myšlenek a nemůžu tě někam zavřít?“  
„Obávám se, že to vážně nepůjde.“  
„Ale proč? Jsem čistej! Nekontroluju svůj myšlenkový palác jen v extrémních situacích. Zatím to způsobily jen vysoké dávky drog a těžký šok. Tak proč ...“  
„Ne, není to žádný raný projev duševní poruchy.Vidíš mě proto, že si potřebujeme pohovořit a nikdy dřív jsme to nestihli.“  
„Takže co teda jsi Mycrofte? Neodbytná halucinace, vyvolaná mým špatným svědomím?“  
Mycrofta chtěl odpovědět, že špatné svědomí tu má spíš on, ale pak si řekl, že to není nejvhodnější odpověď. Nemohli ztrácet čas metafyzikou, potřebovali přejít k věci.  
„Je nezbytné přesně analyzovat, co jsem? Prostě potřebujeme mluvit, tak jak jsme si nikdy nepromluvili a v tomto bodě je chyba spíše na mé straně.“  
„Já vážně musím halucinovat, ty abys připustil chybu? Ty? Velký, dokonalý bratr, co vždycky dělal rodičům radost?  
Asi bych přece jen měl zkusit nějakou tu terapii. Sugeruju si, že jsi na mě milý, protože mám pocit viny. Vždycky jsem na tebe žárlil a teď jsi mrtvý! Kvůli mě!“ Sherlok zašlápl cigaretu, sedl si na zídku a zabořil ruce do vlasů.  
„Pro tebe, ne kvůli tobě! To je velký rozdíl, protože to nebyla vůbec tvoje vina.“  
„Vždycky jsem si připadal, že ano! Kdyby nebylo mně, tak by Eurus neputovala do ústavu ...“  
„To je přece absurdní, Sherlocku! Je to úplně naopak, byla to naše vina – rodičů i moje, že jsme si pro její zjevnou genialitu nevšimli varovných znamení, že jsme ti nevěřili, když jsi tvrdil, že otrávila Rudovouse. A přitom to byla jen generální zkouška!“  
Mycroft si dodnes pamatoval Sherlockovo zoufalství, kyž jeho milovaný pejsek dostal ten podivný záchvat, svíjel se v křečích, částečně ochrnul a už nikdy se nevzpamatoval. Nakonec ho rodiče museli nechat utratit a Eurus se tehdy bratříčkovi pošklebovala za jeho slabost. Ani Mycroft si neodpustil pár poznámek, že se Sherlock nechová racionálně.  
„Občas se ptám, zda by by to rodiče vůbec řešili, kdybych se utopil já a ne Viktor, jestli by si jenom neřekli, že jsem byl nerozumný, plaval moc daleko a dostal křeč. Kdyby Trevorovi netrvali na vyšetřování ...“  
„Určitě by jim to nebylo lhostejné, otec pro vás přece plaval, jakmile si uvědomil, že máte potíže … a když si musel vybrat, vytáhl prvního tebe, svého syna, na to nezapomeň!“  
Mycroft i Sherlock na chvíli ztichli a vzpomínali na jednu dávnou sobotu před skoro třiceti lety, jeden zdánlivě obyčejný výlet k moři.  
„Nikdy dřív jsem si to dost jasně neuvědomil, ale vy dva jste mi tou klukovinou vlastně zachránili život. Byl jsem moc daleko od pobřeží, tam by mě nikdo už zachránit nestihnul.“  
Tehdy byl rozzlobený, že mu malý bráška se svým nejlepším kamarádem snědli jeho díl koláče, nemohl tušit, že ho Eurus „vylepšila“ podle už vyzkoušeného receptu. Usoudila, že jí zkrátka bratři překážejí v rozletu a rodiče by měli soustředit pozornost výhradně na ni. Plavec, kterého postihla náhlá nevolnost už se přece utopil mockrát!  
Jenže malý Sherlock přežil (na rozdíl od svého kamaráda) a jeho příznaky ukazovaly na víc než jen šok a podchlazení.  
I kdyby snad rodiče chtěli tohle ignorovat, tváří v tvář zoufalým Trevorovým museli souhlasit s důkladným vyšetřováním, které odhalilo v těla malého Viktora podivný koktejl zahradnických chemikálií – sám o sobě ne přímo smrtelný, ale pro koupající se dítě osudný. V tomhle světle dostala nové obrysy i záhadná Rudovousova nemoc o pár neděl dřív.  
A na konci toho všeho byla Eurus – Holmesovic zázračné dítě, která neprojevila špetku lítosti, jen rozladění, že nakonec byla odhalena.  
„Vždycky jsem měl pocit, že ji nějak musím nahradit, být jako ona – tedy bez toho vraždění, ale že rodiče chtěli to inteligentní, dokonalé dítě, ne emocionálního kluka, co sní za bílého dne o pirátech.“  
„A já tě v tom ještě utvrdil, ale nemyslel jsem to takhle. Jen jsem nechtěl, abys ses ještě někdy v životě tak trápil – během pár týdnů jsi přišel o psa, kamaráda, vlastně i sestru. Myslel jsem, že když tě naučím držet si odstup ...“  
„Jenže já to nedokážu! Zkoušel jsem to většinu svého život, dokonce byly časy, kdy jsem mohl předstírat, že to vážně funguje, ale ne … nemůžu, nedokážu ze svého života vymazat Johna, ani Rosie … ani řadu dalších lidí.“  
„Ani nemusíš! Navzdory všemu, co jsem snad kdy řekl, to z tebe nedělá horšího člověka. Naopak!“  
Sherlock se na svého bratra překvapeně podíval: „Jak to myslíš?“  
„Sherlocku, schopnost pozorovat byla vždycky tvou silnou stránkou, takže mi pověz: jak se ti jevili dnes po poledni naši rodiče?“  
„Myslíš, když odcházeli do města s Rosie v kočárku? ...Hm, hrdí, toužící se předvést, … šťastní.“ konstatoval detektiv, překvapen tím poznáním.  
„Ano, přesně tak. Nepochybně byli vždycky hrdí na naše intelektuální úspěchy, na mou skvělou kariéru, ale … i já sám přiznávám, že jsem si to uvědomil až nyní, opravdu radosné a hřejivé pocity v nich nakonec vyvolávají právě takové drobnosti: mít vnouče, trávit vánoce v rodinném kruhu, vidět svého syne ve šťastném svazku … a tohle jsi jim z nás tří nakonec schopen dát pouze ty!“  
„Ale já, … já nevím, John a Rosie potřebují po tom všem někoho solidního, stabilního, kdo je nezklame. Nejsem si jistý, zda mám nárok chtít se jim natrvalo vetřít do života.“  
„Myslím, že už se stalo, drahý bratříčku.“ ušklíbl se Mycroft: „Pokud se pamatuji, tak se John jasně vyjádřil, že jsi vedle jeho dcery, nejdůležitějším člověkem v jeho životě!“  
„Ale co Mary?“  
„Nehodlám tu spekupovat o hloubce citů drahého doktora Watsona k jeho ženě, ale jednak je mrvá, a ať už k ní cítil cokoliv, vůbec to nevylučuje, aby miloval také tebe!“  
„Ale já si to nezasloužím! Nejsem dost dobrý člověk pro Johna Watsona, vlastně nejsem vůbec dobrý člověk. Jsem arogantní, náladový, se sklony k závislostem, …“  
„Zadrž, Sherlocku! Mrzí mne, že mám podíl na tvém tak nízkém sebehodnocení, ale je dost lidí, kteří si si evidentně dovolí nesouhlasit, lidí, ktrerým jsi stál za jisté usilí a vynaložená rizika.  
Inspektor Lestrade riskoval své postavení u sboru, když tě začal zvát k případům, aby tě udržel dál od drog, slečna Hooperová porušila spoustu předpisů, aby ti pomohla fingovat smrt, aby to nemuselo nastat doopravdy, sám John pro tvou ochranu zastřelil člověka po sotva čtyřiadvaceti hodinách známosti, nemluvě o Mary, která nakonec usoudila, že tvůj život má větší cenu ...“  
Sherlock se smutně usmál: „Nezapomeň na sebe, Mycrofte! Ty jsi udělal totéž!“  
„Tak vidíš! My všichni věříme, že za to stojíš! Nedávno jsi řekl, že nevíš, jak naložit s hodnotou, kterou takové oběti daly tvému životu. Nejlépe jí zůročíš, když prožiješ ten život naplno, včetně opravdového vztahu.  
Takže až se ten tvůj doktor dnes odpoledne objeví, urgentně doporučuju důkladný a upřimný rozhovor!“  
„Nejspíš máš pravdu Mycrofte!“  
„To si piš, že mám. Jsem přece ten chytrý!“ odtušil politik a předvedl skvělý exemplář svého povýšeného výrazu.  
„Tohle už zase zní, jako ty! Můj nafoukaný starší bratr!“ ušklíbl se Sherlock: „Ale stejně, chybíš mi! Sice si tě dokážu najít ve svém paláci, ale není to totéž. A co teprve Británie! Jak se bez tebe obejde ona?“  
„Myslím, že docela obstojně, Antheu jsem na její pozici pečlivě připravil a soudě dle událostí posledního čtvrt roku, si vede dobře. Možná bych se někdy mohl zastavit a zkontrolovat ji.“  
Sherlock se na bratra zamračil a Mycroft si uvědomil, že touhle bezděčnou poznámkou narušil iluzi, že je jen projekcí v bratrově hlavě.  
„Ignoruju to, bratříčku! Přece víš, jak jsem byl vždycky posedlý dohledem. Ty máš od nynějška velký úkol! Je třeba, aby většinu těch fotografií v domě, které jsou připomínkou tragické minulosti, nahradily snímky radostné budoucnosti! Tvojí budoucnosti po boku Johna a Rosamund Watsonových!“


	9. 9: Přiznání na hřbitově

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sherlock a John, postrčení z obou stran, si konečně promluví.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tak a dlouho očekávaná kapitola je tu, snad jsem ji napsala k Vaší spokojenosti. Jen zopakuju, že jsem si události TFP předělala k obrazu svému, protože mi seriálová verze zkrátka nevyhovuje.  
> A ještě Vás po téhle kapitole čeká malý epilog.

John to vzal z nádraží pěšky. Nebylo nijak pozdě, svítilo sluníčko a on si potřeboval rozmyslet, co a jak Sherlockovi vlastně řekne.  
Po všech těch letech, kdy důrazně rozhlašoval „My nejsme spolu!“ a „Nejsem gay!“, možná v detektivovi zazdil veškeré naděje a bude ho muset přesvědčit, že to myslí vážně.  
Ke svému překvapení spatřil na cestě před sebou povědomé postavy – pana a paní Holmesovi tlačící kočárek. Přidal tedy do kroku, aby je dohonil a přidal se k nim.  
„Á Johne, ani jsme tě tak brzo nečekali! Báli jsme se, že dorazíš až někdy k večeři!“ pozdravili ho srdečně, pak paní Holmesová pokračovala: „Oh, Rosie je takové zlatíčko! Vůbec se nebojí, na všechny se smála a mávala. Musíte nám ji vozit častěji.“  
Holčička přivítala svého tatínka širokým ulepeným úsměvem a natáhla k němu baculatou ručičku se zbytkem marmeládového koláčku. Podle množství drobečků na kabátku to nebyl jediný pamlsek, který během procházky dostala.  
Pan Holmes zaznamenal Johnovo zvednuté obočí a honem spustil: „To není žádná chemikáliemi narvaná velkovýroba, McIntoshovi si je pečou sami! A Když oni Rosie tolik chutnají ...“ a John se nemohl ani zlobit.  
A opodál se usmívala i nikým neviděná Mary: její holčička bude mít skvělého dědečka a babičku. Teď jen, aby si John se Sherlockem konečně promluvili.

Sherlock si nebyl jistý, co vlastně zjevení jeho bratra znamenalo. Byla to halucinace zrozená z tolika konfliktních pocitů? Každopádně se po téhle imaginární rozmluvě cítil mnohem lehčí, jako zbavený obrovského břemene.  
Vrátil se do domu, uvařil si čaj a plánoval si zítřejší rozhovor s Johnem – bylo mu jasné, že dnes už budou mít sotva příležitost, neboť je budou rodiče intenzivně obskakovat.  
Když zaslechl vrznutí branky, vyšel před dům a s radostí spatřil nejen navrátivší se Holmesovi, ale hlavně Johna, který doslova zářil nějakou pozitivní emocí.  
Ani detektivovi neušly drobky na Rosiině oblečku a dokázal z nich naprosto přesně určit, kolik a jakých sladkostí holčička snědla.  
Už, už se chystal udělit svým rodičům přednášku o vhodné stravě batolat, ale nakonec svá slova spolknul tváří v tvář všem těm šťastným obličejům.  
Mycroft měl pravdu, tuhle radost svým těžce zkoušeným rodičům může dopřát právě a jedině on – Sherlock. Upevnilo to jeho odvahu a odhodlání k zítřejšímu vyznání.

V neděli po snídani, Holmesovi dle očekávání přesunuli svou pozornost zase plně na Rosie a opět se nabídli, že jí vezmou na procházku (ještě se nebyli pochlubit na druhé straně města).  
„Nepůjdeme taky na vzduch?“ nadhodil Sherlock, jakmile s Johnem osaměli.  
„Dobrý nápad.“ odpověděl doktor a natáhl se na věšák pro bundu.  
Sherlock vyrazil na opačný konec městečka, směrem na Church Road a John ho bez ptaní následoval. Jejich dva duchové jim byli samozřejmě v patách, jen se na sebe zaraženě podívali: „Tomu teda říkám místo na romantické vyznání!“  
„Myslím, že pro mého bratra celkem příhodné!“  
„Máte pravdu, ostatně důležité je, aby si konečně promluvili a kde, na tom moc nesejde.“

Když procházeli bránou s dřevěnou stříškou, John poznamenal: „Ne, že bych s tím měl problém, ale tebe jsem nikdy neměl za člověka, co chodí navštěvovat hroby.“  
„Já sebe také ne, ale uvědomil jsem si, že je to občas potřeba. Měl jsem to udělat už dávno! Já … potřebuju ti toho hodně říct a vysvětlit. Pokud to mám udělat správně, musím začít tady!“ odpověděl Sherlock trochu napjatě.  
K překvapení doktora i svých neviditelných průvodců však nezamířil do jižního cípu hřbitova, kde poblíž sebe odpočívalo několik generací Holmesů, ale obešel kostelík a zastavil se před malým, evidentně dětským náhrobkem.  
„V Baskerville jsem ti řekl, že jsi můj jediný přítel. Téměř pětadvacet let jsem si netroufal mít žádné přátele, natož něco víc.  
Pro mou sestru byl Viktor jen vedlejší škoda v jejím plánu, nebylo jí líto, že zemřel, stejně jako lhostejně obětovala Rudovouse na cvičný pokus. Vůbec jí to netrápilo, litovala jedině, že nevyšel její hlavní záměr.  
Záviděl jsem jí, že necítí žádnou emocionální bolest, záviděl jsem Mycroftovi, že to zdánlivě měl stejně. Nechtěl jsem už nikdy nic takového zažít, chtěl jsem být jako oni, odstřihnout se od lidí, od pocitů, od bolesti.  
Když měl Viktor pohřeb, byl jsem ještě v němocnici a nikdy jsem sem nezašel. Rozhodl jsem se tvářit, že se to nestalo, že jsem nikdy žádného blízkého kamaráda neměl.  
Bylo to o to jednodušší, že se doma nesnažili mluvit o Eurus. Pro rodiče bylo snazší předstírat, že žádnou dceru nemají, než přiznat si, že je to psychopatka a oni tak dlouho přehlíželi varovné znaky.  
Musel jsem tě přivést sem, konečně dohnat vlastní minulost, jinak mi uteče budoucnost.  
Propásl jsem už tolik příležitostí, až se divím, že mi ještě nějaká zbyla, že jsi pořád tady!“  
Sherlock se konečně odvrátil od hrobu a podíval se Johnovi do očí, ten neuhnul a pohled opětoval. Sherlock ho vzal kolem ramen a pevným hlasem pokračoval: „Protože Johne Watsone, chci abys tou budoucností byl ty. Ty a Rosie!“  
„Těch příležitostí jsme propásli spoustu oba, Sherlocku. A já byl celý roky hroznej zbabělec, bál jsem se riskovat svý jistý.  
Bylo jednodušší a bezpečnější mít vztahy s ženama a když jsem se přece jen odhodlal oslovit muže, nějaký zastrčený koutek mýho mozku doufal, že to nevyjde, jako to krachlo se Sholtem.  
Takže, když jsi mě ten první večer odpálkoval, že jsi ženatý se svou prací, vlastně se mi ulevilo a odmítal jsem si připustit, že by se z tvojí strany mohlo něco změnit.“  
„Taky jsem ti to nijak neusnadňoval.“ připustil Sherlock.  
John ho objal kolem pasu a jemně vedl zpátky kolem kostelní zdi.  
„Později, když jsem věřil, že jsi mrtvý, tak jsem si to vyčítal, že jsem nic neřekl … o nic se nepokusil. Ale asi to pořád nebyla dost tvrdá lekce, protože když jsi se vrátil … převládnul u mě vztek. Že jsem byl vynechaný, že jsem se užíral zbytečně … a podvědomě jsem se rozhodl ignorovat většinu známek toho, jak ti na mě záleží – bylo to bezpečnější, zbabělejší …  
A Mary mi to usnadňovala, měl jsem přece ženu, dítě na cestě … zkrátka ideál rodinnýho štěstí, kterej mi v zápětí vybouchnul do ksichtu. Od tý chvíle, co jsem se dozvěděl, že to ona tě střelila a proč, se to ve mně už jen víc a víc tlakovalo a já neměl kudy dát tomu průchod.  
A když Mary zemřela a všechno se to znovu sesypalo, tak jsem všechno obrátil proti tobě! Vím, že už jsem se omluvil za svoje chování, za to, že jsem tě napadl a žes mi odpustil, ale mám strach, žes mi odpustil až moc snadno … nechci se už nikdy v životě k tobě takhle chovat, ale prosím … pokud mi to někdy ujede a budu na tebe nevrlej, kvůli svým vlastním chybám, slib mi, že se mi postavíš, že se budeš bránit. Nenecháš ze sebe udělat fackovacího panáka, jen abych se cejtil líp. Ano?“  
Sherlock pomalu přikývl.  
„Protože i já chci svou budoucnost spojit s tebou. A jestli nám to má klapat, tak … si musíme bejt kvit.“

„Tak a pusa nebude?“ poznamelana polohlasně a poněkud zklamaně Mary, když pozorovala svého bývalého manžela, jak kráčí napříč venkovským hřbitovem zavěšený do svého přítele.  
„To důležité, že chtějí být spolu si snad už řekli, ne?“ odpověděl Mycroft.  
„Vy jste teda houby romantik. To nejdůležitější si ještě pořád neřekli!“ ušklíbla se Mary: „Ale snad ještě neskončili. Hele, míří za váma.“  
„No, za mnou těžko, já tam už definitivně přítomen nejsem.“ odpověděl politik, ale potěšilo ho, že se Sherlock takové sentimentální návštěvě nebrání.  
Zároveň ho poprvé napadlo, proč doposud nepotkali žádné jiné duchy. Je případ jeho a Mary Watsonové nějaká anomálie nebo snad nedokážou vidět ty, kteří s nimi nemají nic společného? Ale co právě taková Eurus?

Johnovy myšlenky se ubíraly trochu podobným směrem, když se díval na dva docela nové náhrobky před sebou.  
„Trochu mě překvapilo, že jste jí nechali uložit právě tady.“  
„Myslím, že je to tak správně,“ odpověděl pomalu Sherlock: „Dlouho jsme všichni předstírali, že neexistuje, že k nám nepatří, když se jí před tím dostávalo až nezdravého obdivu a pozornosti. Kdybychom se dokázali oběma těmhle extrémům vyhnout, tak by možná neskončila takhle.“  
„To přece nebyla tvoje vina, byl jsi dítě.“  
„Ano, tenkrát ano, ale potlačil jsem veškeré vzpomínky na ní. Nikdy, ani když jsem byl dospělý mě nenapadlo zajímat se, jak na tom je, kde a v jakých podmínkách žije. Měl jsem to udělat! Pak by se přinejmenším poslední události nemusely odehrát.“ pravil detektiv a přesunul pohled na sousední hrob.  
Mycroft za jeho zády se neklidně zavrtěl, protože tohle nebyla Sherlockova vina. To on využíval analytických schopností své sestry k různým účelům. Namlouval si, že jí tak zaměsnává, aby v ústavu úplně nezešílela, ale vlastně jí docela obyčejně zneužíval a navrch jí umožnil přístup k informacím z vnějšího světa.  
„Kdybych za ní třeba někdy zašel, ...“ pokračoval Sherlock.  
„Co by se změnilo? Třeba by ti záviděla svobodu a užírala by se ještě víc. Beztak, jestli jsem to správně pochopil, tě vinila ze svýho uvěznění – malej bráška, co bezděčně pokazil její plány - a chtěla ti za to ublížit, jak nejvíc to půjde.“  
„Málem to dokázala!“ poznamenal chmurně Sherlock a John si bezděčně pohladil rameno. Už v něm měl díry dvě.

Alespoň ho Eurus střelila opět do levého ramene, nepotřeboval být mrzák i na druhou ruku. Probudil se následně s ledabyle ošetřenou ránou, jen tolik, aby příliš rychle nevykrácel, na tmavém vlhkém místě, které se zvolna plnilo vodou.  
Stálo ho značné úsilí zůstat při vědomí a překvapivě se mu tehdy po delší době zjevila Mary a hučela do něj, že musí vydržet kvůli Rosie a Sherlockovi.  
Sherlockovi, který ho nakonec našel, sám se pro něj spustil do té hloubky a celou dobu poněkud hystericky opakoval: „Johne zůstaň se mnou, nesmíš mi umřít. Řekni, že ti moc neublížila.“  
Nahoře už je čekalo několik policistů v čele s Lestradem a poněkud zdrbaně vyhlížející Mycroft Holmes, který svého bratra ujistil, že vrtulník záchranářů už je na cestě.  
John se nechal bez odporu zabalit do deky a měl problém se soustředit na dění kolem sebe. Přesto nakonec zaregistroval ještě jednu povědomou tvář: v sevření mezi dvěma policisty stála jeho údajná terapeutka, Elisabeth z autobusu, jen tentokrát nebyla usedlou blondýnou, ani diblíkovitou zrzkou. Měla tmavé vlasy a zuřivý, nenávistný pohled člověka, který prohrál.  
Když spatřila živého Johna, s odporem ohrnula ret: „To tvoje zvířátko ještě žije? No, už ne moc dlouho!“  
Při těch slovech sebou nečekaně prudce pohnula, až její eskorta ztratila balanc, ona vytrhla jednomu z policistů pistoli z pouzdra a namířila ji na Johna, který nebyl ve stavu schopném rychlé reakce.  
Sherlock ho sice povalil a snažil se zakrýt vlastním tělem, ale přinejmenším jeden z nich by byl zasežen, nebýt Mycrofta Holmese, který se před Eurus prostě postavil: „Ne!“  
Žádný dramatický skok ve stylu amerických filmů, k tomu manévru mu stačily dva kroky. Natáhl se po zbrani, snad doufal, že sestru zastaví, ale ta už měla prst na spoušti a stihla ji zmáčknout dřív než mohl zbytek světa zareagovat.

Všichni přítomní si tu scénu vybavili a Mycroft si bezděčně sáhnul na jedno místo na hrudníku: „Hm, leckdo by řekl, že jsem měl štěstí, ani to nestačilo začít bolet.“  
„Ale taky jste nedostal příležitost říct, co jste chtěl. Ačkoliv, někdy na takový věci nestačí hodiny a hodiny. A možná proto jsme pořád tady? Protože … proč jinak my dva? No nejsme zrovna vzory všech ctností a ledacos jsme pokazili, ale zas jsme to nemysleli vždycky zle. Takže proč tu není a Sherlocka s Johnem nedává dohromady někdo jednoznačně hodnej? Třeba ten kluk, Viktor?“  
„Právě proto, že on nic nepokazil. V celé téhle záležitosti byl naprosto nevinný a nedopustil se ničeho horšího než drobné klukoviny, kterou navíc škaredě odnesl. Nejspíš má nárok na klid.“  
„Beru, ale proč v tom případě není na našem místě někdo, kdo má vážně co napravovat, kdo měl od začátu špatné úmysly? Třeba jako vaše sestra?“  
„Protože někteří lidé ani nic napravovat nechtějí, buď nemají pocit, že udělali něco špatně nebo si to dokonce užívají. Eurus nebo takový Moriarty by na našem místě s radostí věci zhoršili, i kdyby za to měli strávil zbytek své spirituální existence v nějaké formě pekla.  
Kdepak, obávám se, že jsme to museli být my dva. Právě proto, že máme nějaké svědomí a opustili jsme svět živých dřív, než jsme stihli napravit všechno, co jsme zpackali.“

Mezitím se detektiv a jeho blogger probrali ze svého usebrání. Sherlock promluvil první: „Johne, je mi strašně líto, že Mycroft zemřel, ale jsem současně rád, že ty žiješ!“  
„Já … já se musím přiznat k podobnýmu pocitu. Nepřál jsem Mary smrt, ale jsem rád, že to ona zachránila tebe. Dělá to ze mě špatného člověka?“  
„Ne, jen upřimného, Johne.“ zamumlala polohlasně jeho bývalá žena a oba pánové se bezděčně otočili za sebe.  
„Johne, myslím, že je na čase to konečně říct. Bylo by dehonestující právě vůči Mary a Mycroftovi, to věčně nechávat nevyřčené … takže ….“  
John se k Sherlockovi obrátil, kývnul a pak oba současně tiše, ale zřetelně pronesli: „Miluju tě!“  
Nakonec se Sherlock lehce sklonil, John naopak trochu povytáhl a políbili se. Opravdově a zcela neplatonicky.

„Zdá se, že jsem to dokázali!“ vydechla Mary.  
„Ano.“ odpověděl jí poněkud nakřáplým hlasem Mycroft Holmes.  
„Co se teď stane?“  
„S námi? Netuším, ale asi je na čase zmizet ze scény.“ odpověděl politik a nabídl Mary Watsonové rámě.  
„Škoda. Ani se mi teď nechce, ráda bych si pořádně užila tak dlouho odkládaný happy end.“

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Vaše postřehy a komentáře jsou vítány, jako vždy.


	10. 10: Epilog (o 15 let později)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A už jen malý, šťastný závěr.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Poslední kapitola je tu a já moc děkuju za pozornost. Těší mě jaký zájem takhle povídka vzbudila a jsem ráda, že se mi ji podařilo dokončit dřív, než mě na čas od psaní stáhnou rodinné záležitosti.

„A ráno vždycky zavoláš!“ připomněl přísně John a jeho šestnáctiletá dcera s povzdechem odpověděla: „Jasně tati! Jako vždycky.“  
„Klid Johne, přece nebude u Samanthy poprvé!“ vložil se do věci Sherlock.  
„No vidíš, papí je úplně v pohodě!“  
„Fajn Rosie, hlavně si to užijte!“  
„Dík tati!“ odpověděla a dala mu pusu na tvář, pak se natáhla ještě ke svémů druhému otci: „No tak, nepředstírej, že na to nečekáš!“ a lehce se rdícího Sherlocka políbila taky.  
„A vy si to tady beze mě taky užijte! S trochou štěstí vám přihrajou třeba trojnásobnou vraždu. Pa!“ zamávala a už mizela po schodech dolů.  
Sherlock se automaticky přesunul k oknu, aby zkontroloval, že Rosie opravdu nastoupila do auta Samathiny matky. Ne, že by jejich holčičce ohledně víkendových plánů nevěřil, ale jen pro jistotu.  
John se mezitím uvelebil na pohovce, natáhl si nohy a dal ruce za hlavu. Navzdory svým starostlivým řečem se na sobotu a neděli velice těšil.  
Občas se bál, jak coby dva muži zvládnou vychovávat děvče, obzvlášt až nastoupí puberta, ale zatím si vedli překvapivě dobře. Ne, že by tak těžce pochyboval o svých nebo Sherlockových rodičovských schopnostech, ale bál se, jak zvládnou všechny ty dívčí záležitosti, počínaje módou a konče první zamilovaností.  
Naštěstí Rosie nebyla tak úplně bez ženských vzorů, i když vyrostla se dvěma táty. Krom toho občas překvapila svou rozumností: večer se s nimi kvůli něčemu zuřivě pohádala, aby ráno přišla k snídani s mnohem méně radikálním stanoviskem.  
„Jak zužitkujeme náš volný víkend?“ odvrátil se Sherlock od okna. John se usmál, jeho manžel stále vypadal úžasně a pár stříbrných nitek v tmavých kučerách mu jen přidávalo na přitažlivosti.  
„Zítra bychom mohli někam na večeři, třeba do té nové číny na Oxford Street, ale dneska se mi nikam nechce.“  
„Tak já objednám thaiské menu a mohli bychom si otevřít tu lahev, co onehdy přinesly Sally se Stellou – ta na rozdíl od Grega vínu rozumí.“  
Detektiv se přesunul na gauč vedle Johna a pošeptal mu: „Na každý pád, nudit se dnes večer nebudeme!“

O tři hodiny později leželi propletení na gauči, na stolku před nimi se vršily krabičky od jídla a poloprázdná lahev Chardonnay. Televizní pořad se zvolna měnil na pouhou zvukovou kulisu.  
Sherlock opíral hlavu Johnovi o rameno a ten si roztržitě namotával na prst jednu detektivovu kučeru.  
„Skoro jako za starejch časů, když jsme tu byli jen my dva.“  
Sherlock po něm hodil okem: „Jenže to bychom tu neseděli v téhle pozici, pane „nejsem gay“!“  
„Taky že nejsem – hrdý bisexuál!“ odpověděl mu John: „Ale máš pravdu, promarnili jsme spoustu času.“  
„Ne tak docela, máme díky tomu Rosie, ale ted už bychom žádný čas marnit neměli. Kdo ví, kdy zas budeme mít víkend sami pro sebe. Navrhuju okamžitý přesun do ložnice!“  
„Romantik jako vždycky.“ uchechtl se John, ale poslechl. Zvedl se z pohovky a než ho stačil Sherlock následovat, popadl svého manžela do náruče a pěkně si ho odnesl.  
Ani se neobtěžovali zavřít za sebou dveře.  
„Oh, je super být tu občas jen sami dva!“  
Byli tak zabraní do sebe, že ani jeden nezaslechl lehké uchechtnutí nad poslední větou. Protože byt 221B na Baker Street byl v ten moment všechno možné, jen ne prázdný.

Ani tak vševědoucí osoba jako Mycroft Holmes neměla potuchy, co se stane s duchem, který splnil své poslání. On především na nic podobného ani nevěřil a byl totálně překvapený už svým setrváním na Zemi.  
Mary také něměla nejmenší představu, co bude následovat. Rozplynou se v nekonečnu? Vzlétnou k nebesům? Reinkarnují se? Jen jí trochu mrzelo, že už si nevychutná následné sbližování těch svých moulů a už neuvidí Rosie.  
Jenže se nakonec nic dramatického nestalo, nerozplynuli se v jarním slunci v momentě, kdy se John se Sherlockem políbili, nespustil se žádný zlatý žebřík, aby je za doprovodu chórů andělských pozval nahoru, ani se nepropadli do pekel za své minulé hříchy (což zvlášť ve svém případě Mary úplně nevylučovala).  
Ale něco bylo přece jen jinak. Náhle bylo na malém venkovském hřbitůvku překvapivě živo – ačkoliv to byl poněkud nevhodný termín. Zkrátka se kolem zjevila řada dalších postav, které do té doby neviděli.  
Snad nemohli dřív vídat ostatní duchy, aby je nerozptylovali, ale zjevně se nepotulovali po světě jen oni dva – mnozí další zkrátka zůstávali a nebylo v tom žádné jasné pravidlo.

„Ti dva budou evidentně potřebovat stálý dohled.“ komentoval to později Mycroft. „A nejen oni!“ doplnila ho Mary a tak prostě na Baker Street zůstali.  
Zjevovali se „svým hochům“ už jen vzácně – třeba když ti dva prožívali po sedmi letch první velkou manželskou krizi, ale i tak stále bylo co dělat. Párkrát Mary vyděsila zločince, který se na detektivní duo chystal ze zálohy, jindy Mycroft vsugeroval bratrovi informaci, jakou by se jinak nedozvěděl.  
Krom toho si občas odskočili po svých záležitostech. Mary třeba potkala všechny členy svého bývalého týmu a mohli si konečně vyříkat, že nikdo z nich nezradil. Mycroft zas navštěvoval Downing Street a různá ministrestva, aby dohlédl, co se tam peče. Jeden extrémě neschopný ministr vnitra z něj byl natolik zoufalý, že do svého úřadu pozval exorcistu – marně samozřejmě.  
A pak také vídali jiné duchy, kteří se rozhodli z toho či onoho důvodu zůstat, takže ani nebyli moc překvapení, když se k nim před pěti lety připojila paní Hudsonová: „Oh, tak se mi to nezdálo! Pořád jsem měla dojem, že se motáte někde kolem! A samozřejmě, že nehodlám opustit Baker Street!“  
Rodiče Holmesovi přišli krátce po sobě, ale ti se v bytě moc nezdržovali, tak jako za živa se toulali po světě a učili se nové exotické tance, které před tím nestihli. Teda pokud nevěnovali svou pozornost Rosie.  
Ta to občas potřebovala, dovedla být paličatá (měla po kom být) a s blížící se pubertou se to jen stupňovalo. Když se opravdu hodně zasekla, tak si s ní párkrát Mary v noci promluvila – mělo to větší efekt než kázání od tatínků, protože stejně jako kdysi John, i Rosie věřila, že mluví se svým podvědomím. A to je něco dočista jiného, než když vás poučuje rodič.  
Poslední, značně překvapivý, přírůstek dostala spirituální skupinka na Baker Street asi před půl rokem.  
„Tak banální konec jsem si pro sebe nikdy nepředstavovala! Docela obyčejná autonehoda, žádný zlý úmysl. Zkráta mě uprostřed Berlína srazil nepozorný chlap na přechodu. Kate se naštěstí nic nestalo, ačkoliv byla pochopitelně zdrcená, chudinka.  
A když už vím, že se z toho vzpamatuje – namluvila jsem jí jednu hezkou kadeřnici – tak mě napadlo podívat se, jestli se ti dva konečně rozhoupali! Jen jsem nečekala takovou sešlost.“ vysvětlila své zjevení Irena Adlerová.

Dnes byli v bytě téměř všichni, pouze pan Holmes zmizel kibicovat svým starým přátelům na pravidelnou partii bridže. Mycroft někdy sledovával z bezpečnostních důvodů Rosie, ale dnes to bylo zbytečné – stejně jako Sherlock vydedukoval z obsahu její tašky, že půjde o běžný dívčí víkend bez přítomnosti problémových osob.  
Krom toho, ačkoliv to nerad připouštěl nahlas, těšilo ho sledovat, jak je jeho bratr nakonec šťastný a milovaný. Ačkoliv, všechno mělo své meze.  
Když začaly dámy pronášet komentáře ve stylu: „Taková vášeň i po patnácti letech!“ a „Oh a John má pořád tak vypracovaný hrudník.“, „Ti jsou tak sladcí!“ nebo „Hm, jaká škoda, že dnes nevytáhli uniformu!“, usoudil, že je nechá, aby si užily svou voyeristickou show a půjde dělat něco užitečnějšího.  
Dávno se rozhodl, že navzdory své posedlosti dohledem, nemusí znát až tak intimní podrobnosti ze života manželů Watson-Holmesových.  
Krom toho má zítra premiér schůzku s ruským vyslancem a je potřeba tomu idiotovi vysvětlit, co jsou to britské zájmy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A jako vždy, vaše názory mě potěší!

**Author's Note:**

> Pokud se líbilo, potěší mě Vaše kudos a komentáře!


End file.
